I hate you
by HotsexyCarlisle529
Summary: What would happen if emmett accidently told rensemee how Carlisle and edward wanted to abort her? More summary in the story


I hate you

(Based after breaking dawn, what if Emmett was telling renesmee story's of the past and accidentally let it slip that Carlisle and Edward wanted to kill Her. This is what I think how she would react, also Bella is half human, vampire like nessie also nessie is going to be calling Edward, Edward instead of daddy because shes mad at him, also nessie doesn't grow as fast, shes only suppose to be 8 months in this story but she looks about 3)

(Nessies point of view)

Mommy and daddy went hunting since they had to take me to the hospital to get my check-up tomorrow. I wasn't very happy, I knew grandpa would never try

to hurt me but I was still afraid of the hospital and if grandpa was going to stick me with needles. Uncle emmie was staying with me tonight. He just finished

telling me a story about mommy and daddy's wedding.

"Go to bed squirt" emmie says as he ruffles my hair.

"OK but will you tell me about their honey moon tomorrow before they get back?" I ask in between a yawn.

"Sure kiddo" he says and kisses my forehead. I fall asleep in emmies arms.

(next morning)

When I woke up I was laying in my bed. I got up and took a quick shower. When I went to the kitchen emmie was there making waffles, my favorite.

"Can you tell me about mommy and daddy's honeymoon?" I ask as I hop up on one of the stools in the kitchen.

"Sure, lets see where do is tart?" he asks himself.

"OK well when they got their they went swimming and had sex, since your daddy would have it until she was changed but they made a deal. You do know

about sex right?" uncle emmie asks.

"Yeah auntie rose explained it after i asked mommy and she fainted." I say.

"OK well after that your daddy refused because he gave your mommy bruises, and then a few weeks into the honeymoon they found out you were growing

inside your mommy, at first your daddy wasn't happy but he was after he heard your thoughts." Emmie says.

"Why was he not happy at first?" i ask.

"Because you almost killed your mommy, I remember your mothers screams when they tried taking you away with an abortion" Emmett said and then looked at

me scared. He knew I knew what an abortion was.

"Grandpa tried killing me?" I sob out.

"Shh baby, your daddy put him up to it and fuck" uncle emmie says.

"Daddy didn't want me" I cry.

"Shh angel its OK, grandma stopped them that's why your still here" Emmie says as he picks me up.

"Why didn't you try stopping them before they stressed mommy out, is that why mommy was so stressed when I was like thee months?" I ask.

"Yes that's why she wouldn't sleep until you kicked her as hard as you could, I was out hunting with grandma when she got a bad feeling and ran back home"

Uncle emmie says as he puts me in my bed OT relax.

"I'm going to go home, your parents are coming home, try and sleep baby" he says and kisses my forehead. I fall asleep. When I get up I hear Edwards voice.

I open my eyes and see I'm in his arms. I freak out and kick and thrash against him.

"Whoa nessie relax, were not even leaving yet" he says and tries to calm me down.

"Put me down you monster" I scream. This brings mommy in the room. I reach for her crying.

"Shh angel whats wrong?" she asks as she holds me to her chest and I sob into it.

"Edward go start the car, shes probably nervous, I use to act the same way when I had to go to the hospital for a check up" Mommy says as she goes to grab

her purse and my stuffed wolf Jake got me. I hug it to my chest and tr to relax. Edward tries to take me in his arms.

"Nessie whats gotten into you? Its just daddy" Mommy says and straps me in. We speed off to the hospital.

When we get there mommy sits down with me as Edward signs me in. I glare at him the whole time.

"Renesmee Cullen" A nurse calls and mommy gets up with me. "Edward maybe you should stay here" Mommy says and I glare at him.

"Yeah I think I will" he says and gives me the 'what the hell is wrong look'. Mommy takes me back and the nice nurse takes my height and weight and then

puts us in a room that's decorated in butterflies.

"Dr. Cullen will be with you in a few moments" the nurse says and leaves.

Mommy goes to sit me on the exam table but I clutch her shirt on her shoulders tightly.

"Nessie whats gotten into you seriously?" mommy asks as she sits down with me in her lap and rubs my back because i start to cry when I hear Carlisle's voice

down the hall. There's a quick and sharp knock on the door and then he walks in.

"Hi angel" he says and tries to take me from mommy but I scream.

"Nessie stop it" mommy says as she tries to put me on the bed again but I start to cry harder.

"Nessie honey whats gotten into you, your OK I'm not going to hurt you" Carlisle says as he takes his stethoscope from around his neck.

He tries to put it on me but I thrash.

"Nessie stop it, now tell me whats wrong" Mommy says. I shake my head and glare at Carlisle.

"Dad maybe you should leave" Mommy says and I nod my head.

"OK, I'll be in the hall just open the door when i can come back in" He says and leaves.

"Now baby whats wrong?" mommy asks with worry in her eyes.

"Uncle emmie told me by accident about how Edward and Carlisle wanted to abort me" I cry out.

"Oh nessie, its OK, they wont hurt you, they see that it was wrong trying to do that and you know they love you very much but you know its disrespectful to

call them by there names. Unless its grandpa Carlisle but daddy is just daddy to you" Mommy says as she hugs me.

"And anyway I wouldn't let them, did uncle emmie tell you that?" she asks.

"Yeah he says that you screamed to the point grandma saved me" i say as I cuddle into her chest.

"Its OK baby OK, lets get this over with and then we can go home and if you want you can talk to them at home" Mommy says.

I nod my head and mommy goes to the door.

"Mommy can I sit in your lap please?" I ask before she opens the door.

"Sure baby" she says and opens the door and then comes to me and picks me up and sits on the bed with me on her lap. Grandpa walks back in.

"SO did you find out?" He asks as he comes over to me.

"Yeah she wants to talk to you at home about it" Mommy says and grandpa nods.

"Take some deep breaths nes" Grandpa says as he lays his hand on my back with his stethoscope. I take some deep breaths.

(after her exam and at the house)

"Grandpa your office now" I demand and march up the stairs.

"Some one has an attitude" I hear uncle jazz say. I get to his office and he closes the door behind him.

" Nes, baby whats wrong?" he asks as he sits down.

"WHATS WRONG? WHAT WAS WRONG WIHT YOU WHEN YOU TRIED OT KILL ME AND ODNT TRY AND PLAY IT OFF BECAUSE OI KNOW YOU AND DADDY TRIED TO

ABORT ME!" I scream. Grandpa sighs and puts his hand on his face in frustration.

"Nes, honey we didn't mean it OK, you were killing your mother and your aunt rose wouldn't let your mother talk to us, but in my defense your father came up

with the plan" Grandpa says.

"But how could you" I ask.

"Honey you were killing your mother, we were afraid she was going to die, between you and I. I did have a plan but Edward said he would do the abortion

himself, I was against aborting you, but I knew if I didn't do it he would do it and he probably would have killed your mother in the process" Grandpa says and

I start to sob. I run out of the room and down the hall to grandmas studio. Shes sitting there drawing when I burst in. I launch myself into her arms and

catches me easily.

"Sweet baby girl whats wrong?" she asks as she pulls away from the desk a little and leans back in the chair.

" Thank you for saving me" I say and grandam kisses my forehead.

"I knew you were good thing sweetie, your father just wouldn't see that, grandpa did but I didn't know until after I saved your mother, I hated your

grandfather for weeks until he finally couldn't stand it and took me to his office and we talked it out, he tried to talk to me about his plan but I heard the word

abortion and flipped out on him. I think you need to forgive him" She says as she stands up with me in her arms.

She walks down the hall to grandfather's office.

"I'm sorry grandpa" I say as grandma sits on grandpa's lap.

"Its OK angel but I think its nap time" He says and daddy is in the door.

"Come on nessie lets go home to the cottage and go take a nap." he says but I shake my head.

"I hate you" I say and I cuddle into grandpa's arms.

"Why?" he asks.

"You tried killing me" I say and daddy falls to the floor crying.

"Sweetie I'm sorry OK, please forgive me you were killing your mother, but I'm glad your grandma stopped me and I should have listened to your grandfather"

Daddy says.

"I still hate you" I say.

"Fine, dad I'm going to Denali for awhile" Daddy says and runs out. I hear mommy's screams fill the air.

"Esme take nessie to our room" Grandpa says and then flints downstairs.

(Carlisle's point of view)

I flint downstairs to see Bella on the floor crying. I pick her up in my arms.

"Bella go after him, I can take care of nes for a while"I say and Bella looks at me.

"Go, she'll be fine" I say and then Bella runs out the door.

I walk back upstairs and nes is sound asleep on my side of the bed clutching my favorite pillow to her chest.

"She refused to sleep, unless she had you so I gave her the pillow" esme says as she hugs me. I gently kiss her lips glad my granddaughter doesn't hate me anymore.

(a week later/nessie's point of view)

I'm anxiously waiting for mommy and daddy to return. Grandpa's standing behind me keeping me from bouncing up and down like auntie Alice.

The front door opens and daddy and mommy walk in. Daddy's holding a bunch of stuffed animals.

"Daddy" I scream and launch myself into his arms. He drops the stuffed animals to catch me.

"I love you daddy and I missed you and I don't hate you anymore" I say as I bury my head in his chest. Daddy chuckles.

"Glad you don't hate me anymore princess" He says and kisses my forehead."And i'm sorry I tried to kill you, your the best thing that ever happened to me" he

says. "Well and your mother" he quickly says as he sees mommy frowning at him.


End file.
